Generally golf bags used by most golfers during play are made of a flexible fabric. However, many golfers travel by air or other modes of transportation to various locations to play golf. A conventional bag is not suitable for transporting golf clubs from place to place because the bag offers minimum protection to the clubs during baggage handling.
Flexible and rigid travel covers are available in which the regular fabric golf bag is placed to protect the golf clubs during transport. When arriving at the destination the golf bag must be removed from the cover for play at the new location. The flexible or rigid travel cover must be stored.
It would be advantageous if there were available a multipurpose golf bag, that is a golf bag which protects the golf clubs during travel and storage and provides for storing golf accessories such as shoes, balls, tees, markers, gloves, etc., and which also can be used for playing a round of golf.
Generally, the golf clubs are carried in a golf bag by inserting the shafts from the top of the bag with the heads extending upwardly. The golf club bags have apertures at the top for separating one or more of the clubs and minimizing contact between the clubs. However, since the club shaft length varies between that of drivers to that of sand wedges many of the clubs in a set extended above the apertures a length which depends on the clubs. During play and transport the heads may strike one another or the shaft of adjacent clubs which can result in damage to the heads and shafts.